The flame and the flower
by Besweet
Summary: Time stood still for the Cherry blossom kunoichi while her friends were moving on to the next chapter in their lives. She was beginning to lose hope of waiting on the one man who owned her heart would ever return to her. Until she got the biggest surprise of her life not knowing that many things was about to change and suddenly she was face with a lot of unexpected challenges.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**_ **After reading a few awesome stories, i was inspired to write my first story of one of my favorite fandom of all time. Also after finishing the first chapter, I realized that today is Sakura's birthday. Since she is one of my favorite kunoichi I thought the timing couldn't be more perfect to post this out here. Hope you like it.**

 **Reviews appreciated of course. It is always cool to know what your thoughts are.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own any of the characters. All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **~The flame and the flower~**

Sakura smiled sweetly as she sat on a bench under cherry blossom tree in the leaf hospital's garden eating her lunch in peace while at the same time observing her surrounding with her forest green eyes. The flower that had been tight bud only a few days ago had begun to open, already had a deeper blush of pink. The winter should still be in force but already spring had pushed it back to moderate temperatures and the kind of gentle breeze you don't notice unless you stop and be present in the moment. She inhaled the cool air followed with a comfortable sigh appreciating the view.

Lately she hardly had any time for anything. Working at the hospital was taking a whole lot of her time. All she does was work, home, sleep and back to work. Days would repeat like that. Sakura didn't complain since she is passionate about her work as a medical ninja. Even when Shizune offered her a few days off, Sakura however signed herself into more shifts. Now as she sat there lost inside her own thoughts, she wondered why she was too afraid to take any day off. It had been couple of months since Hinata and Naruto's wedding, a lot of thing had been bothering her since then. She had been avoiding the main issue by burying herself with work, and that way she wouldn't have to think about it or more precisely about _him_.

 _Sasuke…I wonder where you are right now and if you miss us…me, at all._

Seeing all her friends getting together with the person they love, getting married and settling down, just reminded her of how she would not be experiencing their kind of love any time soon. She had promised herself to wait for him, but the agony of longing to be with him grew stronger every day that it started to hurt just thinking about it. No medicine could heal her aching lonely heart. Sighing in disappointment, Sakura closed her lunch box and headed back inside the hospital since her lunch break just ended.

Hours had passed and the shift was over. The air was cooler at night, tucking her jacket together Sakura hurried home. Something suddenly crossed her mind making her briefly paused in her steps. _That's right I almost forgot._ No rush thought Sakura, there was still time until Ino and Sai's wedding. The wedding wasn't until another two weeks. Maybe this weekend she could ask Hinata to go shopping for wedding gifts with her.

Sakura was exhausted, she just wanted to go home and rest. As she passed by Ichiraku ramen shop, someone familiar suddenly caught the corner of her eyes, even though she could only see his legs, she knew right away who it was. _Ramen ramen…it doesn't matter how grown he will be, something will never change._ Sakura chuckled to herself. She decided to approach him noticing he was alone and plus she consider ordering ramen to go. Her stomach was growling for food after a long day with work.

"Sakura!" Naruto turned to her in a slight pleasant surprise.

"Hi Naruto." Her voice was flat.

"Uh, what's wrong…? You seemed down."

"I'm just tired and hungry…"

"Well then, come eat ramen with me, I'll buy." A wide smile was on his face. Sakura laughed softly making Naruto frown as what was so funny he wonder. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, every time you say that it reminds me of the old days where you always wanted to buy me ramen but never had enough money for two."

Naruto giggled awkwardly, "Good old days huh. Have whatever you want, two bowls of ramen if you want."

"Alright alright, if you insist but only one is enough for me." Sakura sat down while Naruto went ahead and ordered two bowls of ramen, one for him, even though he had already finished one bowl and one for Sakura.

Soon two bowls of ramen were placed in front of them, loosen up the chopsticks Sakura and Naruto began shoveling ramen into their mouth. Sakura tilted over and shook her head.

"I never understand how you can eat so much ramen, I could barely finish one bowl let alone two."

"Besides Hinata, ramen is my life! I just love it what can you do." Grinning happily while he shoveled more ramen inside his mouth. Sakura couldn't help but smile, then the smile turned into a frown.

"Speaking which, where is Hinata?"

"At home. She asked me to get some food since neither of us had time to cook today."

"Hmm what an idiot, so she is at home waiting for food and here you are eating?"

"What? She said to take my time. After the last mission Kakashi sensei assigned me, I haven't had ramen for weeks. I couldn't resist…"

"You really are an idiot Naruto."

"You and Sasuke always calls me an idiot for no reason. I know that you guys say it out of love but still…I never quite get it…" He briefly paused from continuing to sip the ramen soup from the edge of the bowl. Then his eyes locked at Sakura from the side noticing her silence. She seemed to be staring at her ramen without blinking.

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Sa-kura…?"

She turned to him. "Yeah?"

"You spaced out just now, are you okay?"

"Of course." She smiled with a twist of sadness in her eyes. Naruto stared at her making Sakura wonder why he was staring. "What?"

"I miss him too you know…" He said.

Her gaze shifted from him and back to the ramen while sighing deeply. "It's not fair…I mean, we just got him back home and then he had to leave again."

Naruto sighed with her, "At least we know Sasuke is fine and we should support him. Knowing Sasuke you know he wouldn't have stayed even if we had begged him."

"I know I know…I just hope he comes home soon, it's been a year. It feels like forever…"

Naruto placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "He will be home before you know it." He said with a warm smile across his face. She smiled back at his comforting words. Then they sat silently thinking for a time until Naruto broke the silence.

"Anyways you still coming this weekend right?"

"What's this weekend?" Sakura looked a little confused.

"I guess you haven't checked your mail yet, Hinata and I have invited all of our closest friends to dinner at our place."

"That sounds nice, any special reason?"

"It's a secret." He smirked.

"Hmm…I'll be there."

"By the way Kakashi sensei is Hokage now, I supposed we should start addressing him differently from now on." Said Sakura.

"True but to me he will always be Kakashi sensei." Another wide smile appeared on Naruto's lips.

* * *

 **Besweet:** _It was a little short I know... due to my lack of time this week, this is as far as I got for now but I do have a big plan for this story and I promise that chapter two will be much longer. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

After Sakura and Naruto said their good night, Sakura continued her walk home. Grabbing her stomach tightly, she paused in her steps to gather her strength and to catch a little breath. Her stomach was so full after finishing a whole bowl of ramen. She didn't realized how hungry she was until she started eating and the funny part was that, she finished her ramen before Naruto did which had never happened before since Naruto was the master of eating ramen in record time. Sakura could hardly lead her feet back home fast enough. She was however grateful that Naruto bought her dinner. Another thing crossed her mind that night. How Naruto looked happy she thought, there was a glow about him that she had not seen before and the happiest she had seen him in a while. Almost like a little kid again. Seeing Naruto happy made her happy because that was all she ever wanted for him.

In their earliest childhood days, Sakura knew that she was Naruto's crush, though he had never really confessed his feelings directly besides from asking her on dates he couldn't afford. But with time they became the best of friends instead, something she is grateful for every day. Heck she envied him even. He seemed to be in a good place in his life. _Why does Sasuke have to be so damn complicated…?_ She sighed. They could have had what the others have by now if he had stayed in the village.

Her house came into view, _home sweet home._ She looked for the key inside her purse to open the door. It was suddenly a lot colder outside. She gaze up towards the darken sky and even though it was dark out she could still tell that the sky was dominated by dark clouds, _I guess it will rain tonight._ She guessed right because raindrops began falling, heavier by the seconds as she could hear it tapping the rooftop of her house. _Shoot…_ The key fell to the ground due to her clumsiness, she hurried to pick it back up. As she bend down to grab the key, a unsettle feeling sliced through her as if someone was watching her. She quickly turned around to look, but nobody was there then why did she feel so uneasy all of sudden, _what was that all about_ … she wondered.

The rain intensified followed with strong wind and so she didn't think much of it but to hurry inside before she got wet. It was late, she guessed that she was just instinctively paranoid due to the weather and left it at that. There was no damn sense in her being overly suspicious thought Sakura while shaking her head and the feeling off at the same time. Then she quickly kicked her boots off her legs and ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

After a quick warm shower, she put her pajamas on and then marched towards the large window to shut the blinds. Before she did, she took a quick look out. _How strange, from a beautiful sunny day to a stormy night. Oh well…_ Her heart raised to her throat when something caught the corner of her eyes. Her eyes narrowed to the empty streets to make sure that what she saw was real. Her throat dried up, her hearts skipped a few beat at the sight. She wasn't seeing thing. She stared at him and he stared back at her. He was soaked due to the rain but he didn't seem to care. He kept on looking up staring at her.

"Sa-suke?"

He faintly smiled at her. Her eyes grew wide, not quite sure what to make of what she was seeing. It took her another five seconds before it finally sunk in. Pure cheer of joy sliced through her chest and a wide smile appeared on her lips. She turned away from the window, ran downstairs in excitement, quickly putting her shoes on and out to the street to greet him. She didn't care about the rain.

"Sasuke you're back!"

Once on the street, she stopped and looked around. North, east, south and west…no Sasuke. Confusion clouded her face, looking around like a maniac. _W-here, did he go…?_ Her head dropped in disappointment. Was she imagining thing? She stood there for another minute in the cold rain, and then headed back inside. Great now she was all soaked, huffed Sakura. After drying herself off with her white fluffy towel, she marched back towards the window and looked out once again. There was nobody there. She drew the curtains together and lowered herself into bed. She wondered what happened just now. It couldn't have been her imagination, he was very _real…_ perhaps the stress had finally caught up with her and the fact that she had missed him dearly might explained why she was seeing him. A sigh escaped her lips. Her hands reached to the night lamp, turning off the light, drew the cover up her shoulders and soon her body dragged her into a world of dream.

The next day, Sakura wondered a little about the situation. Shizune offered her a few days off and this time she agreed to take some time off from work. She had spent the next few days at home. Not much had been happening around the village, it had been peaceful since the war ended. She hadn't been called out to any mission for quite some time either. In the meantime, Sakura had been focusing on improving her skills. She still had a lot to learn within the medical field.

The weekend had finally arrived and Sakura was getting ready to head over to Naruto and Hinata. A little excited that she get to spent time with her friends as everyone had been too busy with their own thing that they hardly see each other as often as they used to. On the way over, someone was calling her name. She stopped and turned around. It was Ino, Sai, Kiba, Akamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru and she raised a brow on the last person, it was none other than Temari looking all dressed up walking alongside Shikamaru holding hands. She knew it! That those two had been secretly hooking up for a while. Were they finally publicly official? Sakura wondered. On the other hand, maybe they have been publicly official for quite some time but she just never had the time to catch up on the gossip around the village due to her busy schedule.

"Hi guys." Sakura waved with a smile and soon they were all walking together making friendly conversation on the way.

"Good to know you're still alive Sakura." Said Tenten.

"You know me, busy busy busy."

"By the way, does anyone have any clue of why Naruto had invited us all?" Sakura asked curiously.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Knowing Naruto he probably just want to show off and brag of his new castle. I mean the guy is rich now after all."

"Now Naruto is not like that, even if he is he had earn it wouldn't you think so?" Smiled Sai.

"You're right Sai. He is not the type to brag." Sakura continued.

"Perhaps Shikamaru is just jealous." Added Rock Lee and they all softly giggled.

"Whatever he says, don't forget guys, when he becomes the Hokage who do you think will be his right man?" He smirked.

"Now who is bragging?" Ino joined in making everyone giggled once again.

"Why are you all ganging up on me all of sudden?" He looked away in slight annoyance.

"I know what it's about." Kiba said confidently making them all look at him with wondering eyes.

"He got a new dog and before you all roll your eyes on me, just think about it. A new wife, a new home and what come after that. A dog, it makes sense."

"Why are we even making a big deal about this? Did it cross anyone's mind that Naruto maybe just want to spent time with his friends?" Said Tenten.

Sakura frowned. "Hmm…that what I thought at first but I ran into him couple nights ago and he did say that it was a secret."

"I could be wrong but my gut is telling me that they are pregnant. I guess this is their way of announcing the baby news." Said Sai.

"That's hardly it, I mean they just got married." Tenten disagreed.

"Is anyone even listening to me? I said a dog."

"Shut up Kiba." Told Shikamaru.

"Who are you telling to shut up?"

"Oh boy." Sakura shook her head. "Guys don't start…"

"Why don't we make a bet then and see who got it right?" Sai suggested making the other boys stop in their tracks taking that as a consideration.

"Name the price, I'm in." Shikamaru excitedly said.

The girls observed in annoyance a few feet away. The boys were suddenly deep into their bet deal conversation. Kiba bet that Naruto and Hinata got a new pet dog, Shikamaru bet that Naruto was only showing off his fortune and Sai bet that they were expecting a baby. Rock Lee stood with the girls staying out of it.

Temari frowned strangely. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much…" Sakura sighed.

Soon they arrived at Naruto's house. "Welcome everyone!" Naruto looked around. "Um, where is Choji and Shino? Aren't they with you guys?"

"They had to go on a last minute mission." Answered Shikamaru.

Kiba went straight inside with Akamaru. "Go on boy, go sniff him out." Akamaru ran around the house sniffing the furniture, floor and everything else to find the new dog. Hinata came out from the kitchen.

"Um, Kiba…what is Akamaru doing?"

"Looking for a dog."

"What are you talking about, there is no other dog here besides Akamaru."

Kiba sighed in disappointment. "Darn it…there's goes the money." Sai and Shikamaru smirked.

"What…is going on?" Naruto wondered since the guys were acting rather strangely.

"Just ignore them." Tenten said as she passed by to join the rest of the girls to help Hinata set the dining table.

After a little greeting and catching up, they all took their seat by the tables, digging into all kind of delicious homemade food in front of them and soon friendly conversation and joy of laughter filled the room.

"So Naruto…nice place you got here." Shikamaru began making the others who knew about their bet slightly rolled their eyes, as they knew what he was trying to do.

"It's alright, its still need a lot of work done."

"I wonder…why you guys didn't just buy a new house instead of fixing this old place?" wondered Ino.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a warm smile across her lips. "Well, this place meant a lot to Naruto and so we thought that we turn it into our home and just fix it up a little. It's our newest project."

"Speaking of a new project, is there any other project you guys are working on?" Sai bluntly asked.

"Funny you say that Sai, there was a reason why we wanted all of you here today." They held hands under the table and got all shy as they were about to reveal the reason. Everyone's eyes were on them, anxiously and curiously waiting for what it could be.

"Go ahead Naruto, you can tell them now." Hinata's cheeks blushed into three different colors.

"Hinata and I are expecting our first child." Naruto announced in full excitement in his voice.

Rock Lee rose up from his chair, "That is such a great news! Congratulation Naruto and Hinata!"

"Wow…how long on the way are you?" Asked Tenten.

"We are in the earliest stage of the pregnancy." Hinata replied.

"Not wasting any time huh Naruto." Kiba winked making Naruto scratch his head and giggle in embarrassment.

Everyone else congratulate them one after the other. Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground at first but a wide smile soon appeared on her lips happy for the couple.

"Damn it." Shikamaru muttered under his breath while taking out the money out of this pocket, and so did Kiba and handed them to Sai while Sai smiled cheeringly. "Thank you gentlemen."

The rest of the night went on with cheery moods and good laughter. Sakura however disappeared outside the balcony for a moment to take a brief of fresh air. She gazed towards her friends inside, she couldn't believe that Naruto was about to become a father. It wasn't long ago that he was just a little knucklehead. Now look at him. _All grown up, good for you Naruto._ Then she looked at the others. Temari and Shikamaru had been flirting all night long. She wasn't sure what was going on with Tenten and Rock Lee but they seem to be a little too close and cuddly when no one was watching, she managed to catch a few eye brow raising moments. A little suspicious she thought. Then there was Sai and Ino who soon will be husband and wife. She was happy for them but jealous at the same time. Sakura couldn't help it as it all only reminded her more and more of what she could not have.

Naruto noticed that Sakura had been a little distance most of the night. He went out to check on her. She was gazing up the sky, staring at the stars above that looked like fireflies. He placed himself next to her gazing the same way with a warm smile across his lips. She inhaled the cool comfortable night air.

"Beautiful night." She said.

"Indeed."

Her gaze shifted to him, "Congrats again Naruto. I'm really happy for the both of you."

"Thank you. It kind of strange really..." He said.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Everything is happening quite fast for me all of sudden."

"What do you mean? Is that a bad thing…?" Sakura wasn't sure what he meant.

"Not at all. I mean…it wasn't long ago that I had nothing. No friends, no family, and now I have everything that I had always wanted and more. It scares me…and what do I know about being a dad?"

"Oh Naruto, it's okay that you are nervous. I have no doubt that you would make a great dad." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Sakura."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

She hesitated a little, "Um…have you heard from Sasuke? I mean did he stopped by the village a few days ago by any chance?"

Naruto frowned deeply, "What? He stopped by and not even bothered to make time to see us? I will kick his ass the next time I see him."

"I guess it's a no then." She sighed.

"Sakura why are you asking? What do you know?"

"Uh nothing…I um, just curious that's all."

"Hmm…okay." He didn't questioned her any further.

 **Hours later…**

After a long night of catching up with her friends, it was time to go home. She said her goodnight to the others before they separate ways. Her eyes struggled to stay open and she had been yawning since she left Naruto's place. They had prepared so many good dishes and she ate most of the dessert. It's not her to eat that excessively much but lately she wasn't quite herself. She was in a place where she was a little insecure about how her future looked like now that she was an adult. Funny thought Sakura, she had actually been feeling the way she does now ever since she was a genin. Back then, everyone was always ahead of her in ninjutsu training and in everything else. She felt just a little behind everyone. Now things have changed, Sakura had worked her butt off to become one of best within the medical field and she was proud of her profession. There was nothing more satisfying to her than knowing by the end of the day she had helped save many lives.

But why wasn't she happy? She asked herself. She pretty much had it all. After a deeper digging into her soul, she think she might know why. It's _him._ Her feelings for Sasuke had only grown stronger with years, he was no longer just a childhood crush or the good looking Uchiha that made her heart weak. It had become so much more meaningful than that. Sometimes she wonder if anything would ever happen between them, and at times she felt even a little selfish for wanting him to herself. Maybe Sasuke wasn't in the same place as she and Naruto was. He might not even be the type who would want to settle down, by him leaving the village proved that he wanted to be alone and figure things out for himself. There was just no place for her in his life, not as a lover nor a wife. However, if she stopped waiting for him then she couldn't help but feel like she was giving up. She gave up on him once. The day when she wanted to kill him. She regretted it, she truly thought that there was no turning back for Sasuke and that she was only afraid of losing Naruto since he was determined to face Sasuke that day. What a crazy time in their lives.

 _What is the matter with me…?_

When did she become a negative person? Sasuke is happy now, and Naruto is happy now and that's what matter the most. If she and Sasuke was meant for each other then there was no doubt that they would be together. With that, she let out a comfortable sigh followed with a gentle smile.

Her house finally came into view. A good night's sleep was what she needed. A gentle breeze flew by sending chills through her spine. Strange thought Sakura, the leaves on the trees hung still, it was not a windy night. But it wasn't a big deal, lately the weather had been changing a lot and perhaps they were expecting heavy rain again.

"Sakura."

Sakura froze in her steps. _His voice…_ Just great! Now she is hearing voices too. Two days off from work wasn't cutting it, she might ask Shizune for a week off. Sakura continued walking ignoring the voice in her head.

"Sakura?"

She quickly turned around to make sure that she wasn't hearing things. Her gaze locked on his onyx eyes and her jaw dropped to the ground. _Sasuke…_ His face never looked so soft and that smile of his. The same smile he gave her on the day he left the village. Sakura shook her head in annoyance, this was far worse that she thought. Her hallucination had become stronger too after that rainy night, she didn't just need a break from the hospital but perhaps she needed to start taking meds as well. That's it, on Monday she got to get her head examine. Sakura turned back around while sighing wearily and continued inside her house slamming the door behind her. She wasn't falling for that again.


	3. Chapter 3

The early Sunday morning sunrays fell slanting through Sakura's bedroom window. The pink haired cherry blossom was still peacefully deep in her sleep. Something made her shifted in her bed, tossing and turning. A noise that she had been ignoring for the past five minutes but she had quickly doze back off to sleep. The noise that kept tapping on her window wouldn't stop. Sakura briefly lifted her heavy eyelids. _Is someone throwing something on my window?_ Then her eyelids fell shut again. Another couple of minutes passed and this time Sakura was beginning to get annoyed as the sound kept on interrupting her peaceful slumber. She shut her ears with her pillow, _Go away noise…_ not wanting to get out from her soft mattress underneath her, the warmth of the sheet around her, and her irresistibly soft pillow, so comfortable so…

"Oh for crying out loud! It better not be Naruto!" Shoving the sheet off her, aggressively opened the window, and looked down the street in full rage mode. _Grr Inopig!_

"I have a door you know!"

Ino smirked. "Finally, rise and shine billboard-forehead. Forgot our deal?"

Sakura growled, "What deal?"

"I thought we are going for a run this morning…"

Sakura finally remembered, she must have been very tired when she said yes to go for a run with Ino last night. _Darn it to hell, I want to sleep more..._ Sighing, she decided to go, it wouldn't be right to cancel now at the last minute and plus they both had been working so hard at the hospital and with Ino planning her own wedding on the side made it even harder for them to find time to hang out, just the two of them like the old days.

"Alright I'll be down in a sec."

 **Hour later…**

Sweat flowed down Sakura's forehead and dripped from her chin after only an hour of running and her clothes was soaked front and back. Ino however seemed to be more energetic and more motivated, hardly breaking any sweat, which annoyed Sakura a little. Ino glanced at Sakura now and then noticing how exhausted her friend was which was strange because usually Sakura could handle a lot more. They decided to take a break and sat down by the river nearby the leaf-training field. Sakura fell flat to the ground and laid down on her back staring up the sky.

"What is up with you?" Ino asked strangely looking down at Sakura who panted heavily as if she was dying.

"I have been eating like a pig lately…I'm so out of shape it's embarrassing."

Ino giggled. "Hmm…Is it because of Sasuke?" she teased and then laid herself on the grass next to her friend gazing up at the clear blue sky together.

Sakura turned to the side frowning at Ino's statement. Was she that _obvious_?

"Maybe…"

"Listen, Sakura. I'm just wondering…"

"What is it?"

"At the hospital I overheard couple of guys talking about asking you out and that you rejected them, I mean don't you think it's about time to forget about Sasuke and move on?"

Listening to Ino's words irritate Sakura to the core. She would never give up on Sasuke, her feelings for him cannot just turn off like that.

"It's not that easy Ino, when you love someone, feelings don't just easily change. If only I have a place in his heart and in his life. He just need a little more time I think…Sasuke is not like the other guys, this thing don't come as easily to him." There was a hint of disappointment in her tone even though she tried to sound hopeful.

"That was exactly my point, why don't you find a guy who do have a place for you in his life. I don't remember Sasuke ever looked at a girl twice. Maybe he is not even into girls…who knows." Ino shrugged.

Sakura listened and held her silence for a good moment thinking of what Ino was trying to say.

"That was because back then he had only one goal, to kill Itachi. We went through a lot together as a team and sure he may have closed his heart to love for a long time…but, there was something different about him when he left. He didn't expressed it with words but I felt it. I'm not about to give up on him after everything that happened."

"So how long are you willing to wait for him?"

"As long as it takes." She quickly replied without any hesitation.

"Even if it makes you miserable?"

"Who says I'm miserable?" Sakura softly growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm rooting for you and Sasuke you know I do but we're not twelve years old anymore. I just think…that you… deserve better."

She wanted to tell Ino to mind her own business as she didn't like her plainness, but the words struck the chord somewhere deep within and she knew that Ino only wanted what best for her. Her mind suddenly drifted back to the war and she remembered something.

"There's something I haven't told you…"

Ino raised her brow curiously. She waited for Sakura to continue instead of asking.

Sakura's voice soften. "Back at the medical compound during the war, there was this shinobi…"

Ino got even more curious now and continued on listening. Sakura shifted to look Ino in her eyes as she explained her thoughts further.

"After I had treated his wound, he told me that I was the most beautiful girl he had laid his eyes on…and that he couldn't stop thinking about me. He wrote a love letter, he tried to give it to me before heading out again and that if he somehow survive the war, he wanted to get to know me better."

The vibe around them became sadder all of sudden.

"Oh wow, what did you say?"

"I gently turned him down because my heart belong to someone else, it wouldn't be right even though my heart ached for him, and the courage it must had taken him…" Sakura sighed.

"Sakura, why are you telling me all of this?" Ino felt it was more to it than just a story.

"Well, Sometimes I think about him…like where he is now and if he survived the war, I don't know why though."

A long silence fell between the kunoichis as they continued gazing towards the blue sky. After a while, Ino broke the silence.

"This might sound crazy but maybe you should go look for him?"

Sakura frowned hideously and laughed at Ino's statement. "That is crazy and why would I do that? Plus it was so long ago now." She kept on giggling thinking how stupid of a suggestion it was.

"I'm serious, do you remember his name and what village he was from?"

Sakura looked at her friend as if she had gone mad. Why was Ino so encouraging all of sudden? As if, she didn't want her to pursue Sasuke anymore or something.

"Well do you?"

"Bossy today aren't you…his name was Morio and he was from the Hidden Stone village but what does it matter? Just forget it Ino. He has probably moved on which he should."

Ino sighed, "It takes real guts for a man to lay his heart out like that and what you said again about feelings don't change so easily? Maybe he still feel the same way about you."

"You're right, I should go look for him and then turn him down once again. What a brilliant idea!" Sakura got slightly annoyed.

Ino didn't really appreciate Sakura's sarcasm but she got the point. "Okay I get it, I was only trying to help but you got to do what's right for you Sakura."

Sakura smiled faintly, "I know you meant well Ino."

Suddenly Sakura's stomach made an aggressive growling sound startling Ino making her stare at it strangely.

"I'm so hungry… I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast."

Ino giggled, "Come on let's get out of here and grab lunch on the way back."

As they were walking through the village to find a place to eat, Shikamaru and Kiba appeared behind them. The girls turned around since they were shouting their names. They seemed in hurry and they had backpacks behind their backs.

"We were looking everywhere for you." Said Kiba.

"Huh why? What's up?" Ino wondered. "Wait are you guys going on a mission? Without me?"

"That was why we were looking for you, Since Choji and Shino are already out on their own mission, I got Kiba to back me up and we need a medic just in case. I'll brief you further on the way so you better hurry and get ready." Shikamaru explained which by the sound of his tone it seemed important and urgent.

"Right away, see you later Sakura." Ino nodded and disappeared.

Shikamaru turned his attention to Sakura who looked slightly puzzled. "Sakura."

"Uh yes?"

"We were looking for you too."

"Oh, why is that?"

Shikamaru didn't respond right away but they stare at her instead. Kiba's lips stretched into a smirk making Sakura uncomfortable.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Well, Kakashi Sama want you in the Hokage tower ASAP, Naruto is there too. Come on Kiba, let's wait for Ino at the gate. Later Sakura." Kiba nodded and then disappeared towards the village's entrance.

"Wait!" She sighed since they were already out of range. "Good luck guys…"

Sakura was even more curious now. Was Kakashi sending her and Naruto out on a mission too? she wondered. It seemed very important and it was about time as she had missed going out on missions especially with Naruto just like the old days. Not wasting anymore time she skipped lunch and hurried to the Hokage tower.

* * *

 **Besweet:** _I'm sure you guys already know this_ _but in case you don't or didn't remember, Morio and the love letter is canon and not made up. It was in the_ _Naruto Shippuden episode **#278**_ _. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I appreciate all the positive response so far. Thank you for reading guys and let me know what you think if you could._


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura knocked on the door to the Hokage office. Kakashi's voice from the inside told her to come in and she let herself in. Her heart froze from beating for a few seconds, her eyes grew slightly large in amazement at the sight of the people inside the room. Shikamaru was right that Naruto was already there. But why was _Sasuke_ there too? Nobody told her anything about him. Yep, one of those imagination of hers again. She said to herself in silent. The sight of imaginary Sasuke popping everywhere was starting to annoy her.

"Hi Sakura." Naruto greeted with a wide grin on his face.

"Hello Naruto." She walked over and placed herself beside him.

"Kakashi sensei, you wanted to talk to me?"

Kakashi stared at her, frowning confusingly making Sakura anxious. "That's right…" He said.

Then she noticed Naruto staring at her as well, as if there was something on her face or something.

She turned to him, "What?"

She wondered why everyone was giving her that look, even Kiba and Shikamaru gave her the same look as Naruto and Kakashi were giving her right now.

Confuse, Sakura began talking to Kakashi asking him questions as what was so important that he wanted to talk to her since it had been awhile that she was needed for anything by the Hokage. At the same time, she heard chattering sounds behind her. She listened to Naruto with half ears while still talking to Kakashi.

"Why is Sakura ignoring you?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know, she has been ignoring me since I came back…"

"Did you say or do anything to piss her off?"

"No…I don't think I did…"

"You must have done something, her reaction is unusually calm…you know how she is when she's around you…"

Sakura froze where she stood along with her lips, her eyes widened once again. _Why is_ _Naruto talking to imaginary Sasuke? But…if Naruto can see him too, that means Sasuke is not imaginary…and that means…_ After putting the pieces together, she turned around in a speed giving them a crazy stare. Her mouth opened in shock. Seconds passed and she was still staring, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring…"

"You're damn right I am…and you're talking to me…" She walked closer and gently placing her hands on his chest then trailed her fingers up his cheeks feeling his face, to make sure he was real. They all looked at her oddly. Sasuke stood stiff not sure of what to do himself. Once it finally sunk in, she jumped hug him, Sasuke was awkward at first but soon responded the hug. Kakashi and Naruto smiled at the sight.

"Now she is more like herself." Said Kakashi.

"I told you he would be back in no time Sakura." Cheered Naruto.

Sakura just realized she was squishing the life out of Sasuke and her cheeks was now cherry tomato red, plus two other colors and so she released him and distanced herself a little. Sasuke felt a little embarrassed as well.

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei, I didn't mean to interrupt." Sakura apologized but couldn't turn off the giant red blush on her cheeks.

"That's all right." He smiled under his mask.

"So why have you called us in sensei?" Naruto wondered.

Kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke. "I let you explain this Sasuke."

"Right. Well I'm heading out again in an hour, so…"

"What?! I have only seen you for five minutes…" Naruto shouted cutting him off while Sakura looked disappointed.

"Couldn't you at least stay a little longer?" Naruto kept on complaining.

"No, I'm afraid I can't…as this is urgent."

Sakura frowned, "I'm confuse…so then me and Naruto were called in just to say goodbye?"

Kakashi and Sasuke exchange glances and Sakura didn't like it. Those suspicious look of theirs again…Naruto held his silence and he now was looking rather disappointed, as he wanted his friend to stay around a little longer. Sasuke had missed out on a lot. His wedding and every other exciting thing that had happened to him this past year. Like the news of him becoming a father. He and Hinata had even discussed to make Sasuke the godfather and Sakura the godmother to their first born.

"I won't be leaving alone." Sasuke continued. They looked at him with wondering eyes.

"Me and Sakura are ready for missions if you need our help, right Sakura?"

Sakura smiled with determination, "You bet."

"This is just like the old days, team seven working alongside each other again!" Naruto kept shouting his happy thoughts as he was excited to be back with his team mates.

"I will only be taking Sakura with me."

Silence surrounded the walls, Sakura's jaw dropped. Once it had sunk in Naruto wouldn't have it.

"What? That's not fair, why does she get to go and not me? It's because she can heal isn't it? Even Shikamaru didn't want me to come along because Ino can heal too." Naruto whined.

"You haven't changed at all have you, Naruto." Sasuke said plainly.

Sakura was still in shock and her heart bloomed with anticipation. Kakashi joined in to calm Naruto down. "Naruto, we need you in the village and this mission doesn't require more than two people."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah whatever."

"What do you say Sakura?" Sasuke turned to frozen Sakura.

"Huh, of course I will come and help you Sasuke."

"It's done then, Sasuke will brief you the further details on the way. There's not much time to waste so you better get ready." Said Kakashi.

"I will wait for you by the gate in half an hour." Sasuke added.

Sakura nodded and hurried out of the tower to head home and pack her bag. Naruto on the other hand was still pouting in disappointment. Once Sakura had disappeared from the room, Sasuke leaned closed. "Naruto I need to talk to you, alone."

"Hmm, okay…" Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged a final look before he headed out of the Hokage office with Naruto.

…

 _Is this a dream?_ The only thought floating in Sakura's mind while she was packing. Sasuke finally let her go with him on his journey. It must have been very important because he never let her come with him when she had asked in the past. Even though she felt like a little kid within, she would have to snap out of it and not get too excited around Sasuke but focus on helping Sasuke with whatever it is. As a shinobi out on a mission, emotions and certain behavior are crucial so she would have to stay focus and professional. Though she wasn't going to lie, she was looking forward to spent time on the road with Sasuke. He was still a big mystery to her, as she only knew the younger Sasuke. As an adult, he was pretty much a stranger to her.

Sakura looked around her room confusingly, she had packed the medical supplies, but they didn't say how long this mission might take, so she didn't quite know what else to bring. Oh well, she packed whatever she could fit into her bag that might be useful. Before leaving her house, she looked at the picture of team seven on the dresser and smiled at it. It had become her little ritual to look at it before heading out to any missions, for good luck. Next to it was her black gloves and a mini bag filled with star shuriken and amongst other things. She grabbed it and tied it nicely on her hip, then grabbed her gloves and put them inside her bag.

"Time to go." She hurried downstairs, putting her boots on and then ran out towards the village entrance.

The closer she got to the gate, the more nervous she suddenly began to feel. When she had gone out on missions with Naruto in the past, she knew him well enough to know his fighting strategy and everything else. Assisting Naruto was a no brainer and most mission they've gone out to, they had succeeded. The last time she fought side by side with Sasuke was at the war. Even then he got easily aggravated with her if she disagreed with his decision making methods during the battles. But Sasuke has matured since then and so has she, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. In fact, they might even make a great two-man team. She always doubted herself when she was around him for some reason, she needed to stop being so insecure around Sasuke. She too has improved as a shinobi and had a lot to offer to her team now as well. Once again, she was overthinking it. Shaking her head to herself and let those nervous thoughts go.

The gate finally came into view, she thought Sasuke would be the only one waiting for her but Naruto was there too, and Kakashi and even Hinata. They all turned to her as she approached closer.

"I'm ready." She smiled with determination.

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a good moment then turned his gaze towards Naruto and the others.

"Be safe you two and good luck." Said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded and smiled to the pair which made Sakura wonder since he was very upset in the Hokage tower earlier.

"You're not upset anymore Naruto?"

"Uh uh, not at all. Plus, I don't want to leave Hinata now, she needs me and I don't want to miss out on anything you know." Hinata smiled to his words.

Sakura chuckled, "Right."

"We better get going." Said Sasuke.

After saying their goodbyes, Sasuke and Sakura began walking. After a little ahead, Sakura turned and saw Naruto and Hinata waving to her. She waved back and soon she could no longer see them. She would probably only be gone for couple of days, so why were they saying goodbye as if she was going away for a long time or something. Sakura giggled inside her at the silly thought.

They have been walking for five minutes, and neither had exchanged any words since they left. She looked at him with wondering eyes. He caught her glaring and he glared back. Sakura quickly turned away rather awkward.

 _Typical Sakura,_ thought Sasuke followed with a faint smirk.

"Nobody knows right?" He suddenly said.

She sighed, "Nope. Though I was pretty sure that you wouldn't return to me for a while."

He looked back at her, this time with a frown. But he didn't say anything more about it.

* * *

 **Besweet:** _Thank you for reading once again. Writing about SasuSaku can be crucial at times because of their unique somewhat complicated personalities since many people perceive them so differently, and there is no in between with this pairing. You either love them or hate them, I chose not to hate because that is always the easiest thing to do but instead I decided to explore this pair a little more._

 _Thank you for all the favs and comments so far everyone. Until next time._


End file.
